Palabras
by Lady Nadia de Grandchester
Summary: Candy se arrojó nuevamente sobre la cama, y al cerrar los ojos no pudo evitar el recordar el preciso momento en que el rostro de Terry se iba acercando peligrosamente hasta atrapar sus labios. Y se recriminó porque a pesar de la bofetada que le dio por atrevido, ese beso, muy a su pesar, le había gustado. Minific.


**PALABRAS**

Por Lady Nadia de Grandchester

Todo era silencio por los pasillos del Real Colegio San Pablo. Las monjas ya habían hecho su ronda habitual y los estudiantes dormían plácidamente en sus dormitorios. Todos, a excepción de alguien, una rubia pecosa que no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama, tratando inútilmente de conciliar el sueño.

Al verse vencida en su intento, decidió levantarse de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana para abrirla de par en par. Hacía varios días que el verano había llegado a su fin para darle paso al otoño y la brisa fresca que movía con timidez las hojas de los árboles era una clara muestra de ello. La muchacha dirigió sus ojos hacia el cielo y se encontró con las estrellas que adornaban la oscuridad de la noche, mismas que eran el marco perfecto de una luna que brillaba como no lo había percibido hasta entonces.

Hacía tiempo que no dejaba de pensar en él y constantemente se sorprendía a si misma recordándolo. Extrañaba su presencia cuando por alguna circunstancia no podía verlo en la segunda colina de Pony y aunque tratará de convencerse a si misma de que Terry Grandchester no le interesaba en absoluto. La realidad era muy distinta y haciendo honor a la verdad, no había momento en que no deseara estar a su lado y esa ansiedad había ido en aumento, desde que regresaron de Escocia. Y todo a causa de que al final de ese verano, Terry había tenido la osadía de robarle un beso, dejándola con un cúmulo de emociones encontradas.

-Terry, ¿en qué momento te adueñaste de mis pensamientos?-Se preguntaba una y otra vez.-No, esto no puede estar sucediendo, ¡no puedo pasarme la noche en vela pensando en ti mocoso engreído!... pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo…no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Candy se arrojó nuevamente sobre la cama, y al cerrar los ojos no pudo evitar el recordar el preciso momento en que el rostro de Terry se iba acercando peligrosamente hasta atrapar sus labios. Y se recriminó porque a pesar de la bofetada que le dio por atrevido, ese beso, muy a su pesar, le había gustado.

* * *

-¡Candy, Candy!, ¿te ocurre algo?-Preguntó la muchacha por encima del libro.

-Nada Patty, estoy bien.-Respondió Candy de manera casual.

-No lo creo, pareciera que no hubieras dormido en toda la noche.-Observó Patty con el ceño fruncido.

-Son ideas tuyas Patty.-Respondió la muchacha a la defensiva y al instante tomo sus libros.- Ya terminé mis tareas y será mejor que me marché a mi habitación antes de que la hermana Margaret se de cuenta que estoy en la biblioteca sin hacer nada.

-Nos vemos a la hora de la merienda Candy.- Agregó Patty antes de enterrar el rostro en el pesado ejemplar de Historia.

Candy salió de la biblioteca con premura y con la firme intención de ir a su habitación para tratar de dormir un poco. Intención que dejo de lado cuando a lo lejos escuchó una melodía que provocó que su corazón comenzara a latir a un ritmo acelerado.

-Terry… debe de estar en la colina, hace días que no lo veo...-Y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Cambió la dirección de sus pasos y cuidando de son ser vista, tomó el sendero que la llevaba a la segunda colina de Pony. Tal como lo imaginó, ahí se encontraba Terry, recostado sobre la hierba, tocando la armónica que ella le había regalado. Se veía tan tranquilo y apacible, tan diferente del Terry que conoció en el barco Mauritania que apenas podía creer en la suerte que tenía de haber cruzado su camino con él. Y una vez más se recriminó por dejar llevar sus pensamientos a un terreno que le era desconocido.

Y mientras Candy se debatía en sus pensamientos, Terry, al notar la presencia de la recién llegada interrumpió su melodía, regalándole una sonrisa tan brillante que Candy por poco se queda petrificada sin saber que decir.

-¡Pecosa! ¿No deberías de estar en clases?- Le preguntó fijando sus ojos en los de ella.

-Mis clases terminaron, incluso ya terminé mis tareas.-Respondió la muchacha, y no supo por qué, pero sintió como el color subía a su rostro y desvió la mirada. De inmediato se sintió como una tonta, pero le costaba mantener a raya sus emociones delante de Terry. Emociones que eran provocadas única y exclusivamente por él.

-¡Eso si que es una novedad!-Exclamó juguetón, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa burlona que Candy de inmediato detectó.

-¡Terry!-Replicó Candy, levantando el rostro.

-No te enojes Candy…es solo una broma.-Agregó el joven.-Ven, siéntate junto a mi.-Le pidió.

Terry siguió con su interpretación y la muchacha tomó asiento en la hierba junto a él. Era tan grato para ella estar en ese lugar, escuchando la melodía, como lo era estar cerca de ese muchacho en el que tanto pensaba.

-Te has quedado muy seria, pecosa.-Dijo Terry después de unos minutos de silencio.

-Pensaba…-Fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-¿Y se puede saber en qué?-Preguntó Terry con interés.

-En nada en especial…es solo que…_ ¡cielos!, ¿por qué me es tan difícil hablar con él cuando me mira de esa manera?_

-Creo que has perdido la facilidad de hablar, pecosa, eso si es extraño, en lo que te decides a articular alguna palabra…_ ¡es tan linda!, ¿cómo decirle que me encanta su compañía?_

-Vaya…ahora quien se quedo a media frase has sido tu.-Observó Candy al notar que Terry se quedaba callado.

-Candy… ¿te gustaría que saliéramos a pasear el próximo domingo?-Le preguntó directamente y sin rodeos.

-¿Salir?...¿Tú y yo...solos?-Aquella repentina petición de Terry la había tomado por sorpresa.

-Si...Candy...tú y yo solos...a menos que tengas miedo de que te rapté y te llevé conmigo por la fuerza hacia un lugar desconocido para ti del cual no podrás ni querrás abandonar.-Le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Terry! Eres imposible, nunca puedo saber cuando hablas en serio ó en broma.-Le reclamó la muchacha.

-Fue en serio cuando te pedí que salieras conmigo...dime, ¿no te gustaría?-Preguntó, esperando que la muchacha aceptará su invitación.

-Me encantaría…pero ya había quedado con Annie y Patty en salir con ellas… ¡_Candy, eres una tonta!...¿por qué diantres dices eso cuando te mueres de ganas de salir con él? ¡acepta!_

-Entonces ya tienes planes…-Dijo el muchacho intentando ocultar su desilusión.

-No…digo si…no…_Candy respira…así, mucho mejor…_Terry me agradará mucho salir a pasear contigo.

-No se diga más pecas.-Afirmó aliviado.

-¡Terry!

Candy ya no pudo decir más porque la campana comenzó a sonar anunciando que la hora de la merienda había llegado. La muchacha se despidió de Terry para regresar al comedor antes de que las monjas notaran su ausencia. Terry la siguió con la mirada hasta que la rubia desapareció de su vista. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, había conseguido que Candy aceptará su invitación, ahora sólo era cuestión de buscar las palabras adecuadas en el momento en que por fin se encontrará a solas con ella.

-Candy… ¿cómo decirte lo mucho que significas para mí?

El joven cerró los ojos y se recostó sobre la hierba. Una vez más se llevó la armónica a sus labios, imaginando que, tal vez, el sueño que venía acariciando desde hacía tiempo, estaba a punto de convertirse en realidad.

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó más lento que de costumbre, y ante la perspectiva de que pasaría todo un día junto a Terry, tanto los nervios como la emoción se hicieron presentes en Candy.

Después de deliberar por más de una hora en que ropa usaría, finalmente se decidió por un sencillo vestido en color verde, el cual acentuaba el color de sus ojos. Había peinado su cabello con sus habituales coletas, pero al mirarse en el espejo no le gusto la imagen infantil que presentaba. Ese día quería verse diferente, así que sin dudarlo, soltó sus rizos, los cuales cayeron despreocupados por su espalda y solamente los adorno con una cinta del mismo tono del vestido.

Observó detenidamente su imagen, y quedando satisfecha con el resultado, salió de su habitación, para reunirse con Annie y Patty. Saldría del colegio con ellas, para evitar que las monjas se dieran cuenta de cual era en realidad su destino. Al salir del colegio, Candy se despidió de sus amigas, y caminó hacia el lugar donde Terry la esperaría. Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que él aún no llegaba, y la decepción se pintó en su rostro al pensar que tal vez no se presentaría.

-¿Qué habrá pasado?, ¿acaso no vendrá?

Pensando en las razones por las cuales Terry no había llegado, no se dio cuenta que a corta distancia de donde se encontraba, unos ojos verdiazules miraban divertidos la escena, para luego acercarse hacia ella.

-¿Qué te pasa Candy?, es tanta tu urgencia de hablar que ya lo haces a solas.

Al escuchar esa voz, Candy sintió como sus piernas comenzaban a temblar y temió que no la pudieran sostener. Se giró para encontrarse con la mirada de Terry y lo que sus ojos le mostraron aumentaron el nerviosismo del que ya era presa. El muchacho lucía completamente distinto del que solía ver a diario en el colegio, vestido con un pantalón casual en color beige y una camisa azul que resaltaba el color de sus ojos y la anchura de sus hombros.

-Terry…pensé que tal vez no vendrías.-Se atrevió a darle voz al temor que la había asaltado al salir y no encontrarlo.

-¿Y que te hizo pensar eso?, cuando fui yo quien te invitó.-Afirmó el muchacho sorprendido. ¿Qué no era obvio que ella le interesaba y mucho? Al parecer para Candy no y tendría que hacer algo para dejarle en claro lo mucho que le importaba.

-Es que como llegue y no estabas…- Musitó la muchacha.

-Perdona si te hice esperar…es solo que estaba esperando a que las monjas cerrarán la puerta.- Le pidió con una sonrisa.-¡Vámonos ya!…nos espera un gran día.

-¿A dónde iremos?-Preguntó intrigada por saber donde pasarían el día.

-Es una sorpresa.-Le dijo guiñándole un ojo y Candy se ruborizó.

Terry abrió la puerta del coche que estaba aparcado a escasos pasos de ellos y Candy no pudo evitar sonreír ante el gesto de caballerosidad del joven. Terry se situó en el asiento del conductor y puso en marcha el motor para comenzar a recorrer las calles de Londres.

-Recuerdo que cuando llegué a Londres, te vi en este mismo coche.-Comentó Candy al recordar una de las primeras ocasiones en que lo vio.

-Lo sé…ibas en un carruaje…acompañada de tus primos.-Recordó Terry.

-¿Me viste?, por un momento llegué a pensar que no te acordabas de mi.-Afirmo la muchacha complacida por saber que Terry la recordaba.

-Claro que me acordaba de ti… ¿cómo olvidar un rostro tan pecoso?..._aunque desde el primer momento que te vi no pude dejar de pensar en ti._

-Terry, ¿ya vas a empezar?..._él me recordaba y yo que pensaba lo contrario._

El camino transcurrió en medio de una charla agradable, y Candy poco a poco se fue liberando de su nerviosismo. Se sentía feliz con el solo hecho de estar junto a Terry, mientras que el joven ocasionalmente volteaba a mirar a la rubia cuando ella no se percataba, para admirar lo linda que se veía.

_-Candy eres tan bella…por dentro y por fuera…_Hemos llegado.-Terry estaciono el automóvil cerca de la entrada de lo que parecía ser un parque.

-¡Terry, que lugar tan lindo!-Exclamó la muchacha con emoción.

-Pensé que te gustaría caminar por aquí. Afirmó el muchacho mientras abría la portezuela del automóvil y extendía su mano para ayudar a su acompañante a salir.- Después de pasar tanto tiempo encerrados en el colegio, me pareció que este lugar era nuestra mejor opción.

-Pues tuviste una excelente idea, _Terry eres maravilloso_.

Ambos jóvenes emprendieron la caminata por uno de los senderos centrales del parque, no había mucha gente y se podía andar con tranquilidad. A lo lejos se podía apreciar un lago y Candy emocionada, tomó la mano de Terry para guiarlo hacia el lugar.

-¡Terry, mira un lago!, ¡vamos hacia allá!-Comenzó a correr llevando al muchacho consigo.

-¡Vamos Candy!-Respondió Terry contagiado por la alegría de Candy.

Llegaron a la orilla del lago con las manos entrelazadas. Al percatarse de ello, un ligero sonrojo apareció sobre las mejillas de la muchacha, quien intento soltarse de su agarre, pero Terry se lo impidió aferrando con suavidad su mano.

-¿Quieres sentarte?..._Candy…desearía tenerte junto a mí… siempre._

-Si…_Terry, el toque de tus manos es tan cálido._

Permanecieron en silencio, sin soltar sus manos, buscando las palabras que les ayudaran a expresar lo que ambos sentían. Y después de algunos minutos, finalmente Terry fue el primero en hablar.

-Candy…yo…quiero hablar contigo acerca de lo que sucedió al final del verano...en Escocia.-Inició el muchacho con el tema que tenía dándole vueltas en la cabeza.

Candy sonrió con timidez. Sabía muy bien que era aquello de lo que Terry quería hablar.

-Te preguntarás que me motivo a actuar como lo hice, pero es difícil para mí hablar…de lo que me ocurre.-Sin proponérselo, las palabras fluyeron dando voz a lo que había en su corazón.

-Terry…yo quisiera disculparme…por la bofetada…-Le pidió Candy.

-No tienes por que disculparte Candy…-Le dijo al tiempo que se acercaba un poco más hacia ella.-...perdóname tú a mí…no debí reaccionar como lo hice.

Sin soltar la pequeña mano, Terry acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Candy, provocando con ello un ligero estremecimiento en la muchacha al sentir el contacto de su piel.

-Antes de…bueno…tu sabes…de besarte…debí decirte lo que hay en mi corazón.-Prosiguió Terry motivado por el hecho de que Candy no había rechazado su caricia.- Es sólo que nunca he sido bueno con las palabras…no soy como tú…que puedes expresar lo que sientes sin el temor ha sentirte rechazada…esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti.

-¿Una de las cosas que te gustan...de mi?-Preguntó Candy con la emoción a flor de piel.

-Si Candy…hay muchas cosas que me gustan de ti…tu alegría, tu sonrisa, tu bondad, eres muy especial…para mí.- Le respondió el muchacho y el corazón de Candy comenzó a latir de modo frenético que no le extrañaría que la gente a su alrededor escuchará sus furiosos latidos.- Si te besé en esa ocasión, no fue por atrevido ó canalla, lo hice porque quería que supieras lo importante que eres para mí, lo que significas en mi vida.

-Terry…no se que decirte…-Y era verdad, no sabía que decir ante las palabras del muchacho.

-Lo ideal para mi sería escuchar lo que siente tu corazón.-Dijo el muchacho, ansioso por saber si era correspondido en la misma medida.-Candy…tal vez seamos muy jóvenes...pero yo te puedo decir… con toda seguridad que te amo…y que esto que siento por ti, no es ningún juego de niños, es algo muy intenso y profundo que vive dentro de mí. Tú y no otra eres la indicada para mi.

Acababa de escuchar que Terry le decía que la amaba y no podía sentirse más feliz ante ese hecho. Y era tiempo de que Terry supiera lo que significaba en su vida.

-Terry…yo también siento por ti algo muy especial…no dejo de pensar en ti…me agrada tu compañía, me gusta tu forma de ser, esa ternura que suele aparecer en tí cuando estamos juntos…con solo verte mi corazón se acelera…y si eso es amor…entonces no hay duda de que eso es lo que siento por ti.-Afirmó con el rostro sonrosado y los ojos brillantes de alegría.

Al escuchar aquello, toda duda quedó disipada. Ambos corazones sentían lo mismo, el uno por el otro. Terry se inclinó hacia Candy, enredando sus dedos entre sus rizos. Fijó su mirada en los labios de la rubia, los cuales eran una tentadora invitación para probarlos de nuevo y sellar de esa manera el amor existente entre los dos.

-Candy…yo quisiera…si tú me lo permites…-Le pidió titubeante, pues no sabía como reaccionaría Candy ante su petición.

Candy sonrió traviesamente. Ella misma deseaba repetir la experiencia y las palabras de Terry la habían hecho sentirse segura de que ese amor que recién comenzaba estaba destinado a perdurar.

-Terry…te amo…-Exclamó con un hilo de voz.

Al escuchar esas últimas palabras, el corazón del joven se estremeció por la alegría de ser correspondido. Y sabiendo que en esta ocasión no sería rechazado, Terry tomó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, beso su frente con ternura y poco a poco fue bajando hasta donde estaba su boca. Con delicadeza, envolvió los labios de la muchacha entre los suyos y con suaves movimientos fue invadiendo la humedad de su boca, impregnándose con su sabor, tratando de hacer eterno ese instante compartido.

Con un tierno beso, Candy y Terry expresaron más que con cualquier palabra que pudiesen decir, que el sentimiento que los unía, viviría por siempre en sus corazones.

**_FIN_**

Notitas de mi:

¡Hola chicas!

Hoy quise compartirles este minific que escribí en mayo del 2008 y que representa uno de esos tantos momentos que me hubiera gustado que se dieran entre Candy y Terry en los días del colegio.

¡Espero que les guste! Y eso sólo lo sabré si me dejan un review.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
